Using antibodies developed against subunits of the voltage sensitive sodium channel in the D. melanogaster, analysis of the developing nervous system is being done on live specimens using 2/multi-PE laser scanning microscopy. Neural development of varients of the D. melanogaster strains that are insectiside resistent or physiologically defective are being compared to wild type strains. This work is in the preliminary stage.